heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Realization/Gallery
Images Anya's realizing about Emily's past.png|Anya Borzakovskaya realizing that Emily in past murdered a young couple in their home after the man rejected her. Wojtas_and_Walo_realizing_that_Cieślak_cheated_in_MMA_tournament.png|Wojtas and Walo realizing that Cieślak cheated in MMA tournament Rafiki laughing hysterically after finding out Simba's alive.jpg|Rafiki laughing hysterically, realizing that Simba's alive. Pocahontas_realizes_the_compass_is_the_spinning_arrow_from_her_dream.png|Pocahontas realizes the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana finally realizes that her father didn't get what he wants, but he had what he needed: Love. Arthur Hoggett realizes wild dogs killed Maa.jpg|Arthur Hoggett realizing that it was the wild dogs who killed Maa, not Babe. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realizing his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Flik realizing in horror that the "warriors" he hired are actually circus bugs. Ginormica.png|Susan finally realizes that she decide to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai listening to Koda tell his story of how he was separated from his mother, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman finally arriving back at the Central Park Zoo, only to realize they prefer being free after all, and now belong with the Circus. gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Darwin realizes that Speckles is the bad guy. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9507.jpg|Jill Young realizing in horror that Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is upon seeing pure evidence from "Deep Toot". Cave Dwelling Sponge 147.png|SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs discover that the rampaging cave sponge "Spongy Spongy" has been framing SpongeBob for the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom. IMG_3722.JPG|Harry Osborn finally realizing that Peter didn't kill his father; he was impaled by his own glider. curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8558.jpeg|Ted and George discovering that the miniature Zagawa trinket, when held up to sunlight, is actually a pictogram map to the real Lost Shrine of Zagawa. They then sail the ship back to africa to recover the real 40 foot Shrine. Sam_and_Pearl.jpg|Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner realizing in horror that Mr. Yancy O'Del who is buying Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim the wanted outlaw after his disguised is removed by the cows. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick realizing they don’t belong in man’s country. vlcsnap-2018-03-29-15h10m36s132.png|Bambi learning that his mother was killed by hunters. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father. Twilight_starts_regaining_color_S2E02.png|Twilight realizes every pony has a magical connection and regains her color Homer unloved.gif|Homer realizing he has to think of others on Christmas. Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizing that Anya is Anastasia, as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. Screen_Shot_2015-12-18_at_12.29.00_PM.png|Eddie Valiant realized that Judge Doom is not a human being, but a Toon in disguise. The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. FUSS (57).png|Nicole Watterson realizing that the calendar had been upside down, leading her to think that her husband Richard had forgotten about their wedding anniversary. Screen_Shot_2017-02-01_at_11.57.41_AM.png|Moana realized that Te Ka is actually the accursed evil form of Te-Fiti the Polynesian goddess. Vlcsnap-2018-04-18-09h58m35s210.png|Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee realizing that Shan-Yu and the Hun army survived the avalanche and are heading the Imperial City. Owen grady.jpg|Owen Grady realizing that Indominus Rex has got raptor properties. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 6.59.33 AM.png|Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought ET to life. File:ASinglePaleRose_(613).png|Steven, Garnet and Amethyst realizing that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond. Category:Galleries